Not What You'd Expect
by AnUnstoppableWarrior
Summary: America acts like a normal, mature person for the first conference day, and it may have something to do with the ring on his finger. One-shot.


**I just felt like writing this—sudden inspiration and motivation, I guess you could say. Also, there are more notes at the bottom concerning one of my other stories: Unexpected.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>On any normal day, they would have dreaded this turn of events. The conference is set to start but of course, America's missing. It isn't at all hard to tell, either; his boisterous attitude and loud voice practically demand attention, and he's not one to sit back and let others talk over him. They know him well and wish, just every once in awhile, that he'd not show up and they could possibly have a productive meeting.<p>

(But they don't know him well at all.)

When he does enter the room, it's not with a flourish and a proclamation of some moronic hero-worship speech. He doesn't enter by slamming the doors open and smirking at the reminder of his ever present strength.

Instead, during what just so happens to be a lull in conversation, the doors open quietly and America steps through, a gentle and content smile on his face. All conversation stops at this odd display of rare...not timidness, never that, but...there's clearly something off about the American. He even shuts the door!

Several of the Nations are struck dumb at America's behavior, and plenty of them have their mouths hanging open, speechless where before they'd planned on telling America what-so for being so annoyingly late. (In Prussia's case he'd had his mouth open, ready to remark on America's near absent-ness with something incredibly witty and clever, but now he gapes like the rest of them. Who is this and what did he do with America!?)

America isn't fazed by the stares of nearly forty Nations, in fact his smile grows a little. He even greets them by saying g_ood morning_, and walks to his seat while resting his briefcase—most of them didn't even know he owned one—on the table. He pulls out of it some documents and a pen before retiring the briefcase to the floor and out of the way. He then looks to Germany, his brow raised in question. Germany, just as flummoxed as the rest of his fellow Nations, continues staring in a fashion completely uncharacteristic of him. Finally noticing the unnatural quietness in a room so full of Nations, America takes a look around before checking his watch. The time is 7:56am.

"Is there a problem?" He asks, knowing full well there's not but he's always been a little shit, just ask any of them.

"'_Is there a problem?'_" England repeats from the seat next to him. "You're here! And what was all that just now!"

America looks at England, and then at France and Canada who are seated down the row next to him. "...Am I not supposed to be? Oh man, is my watch wrong?" He says, distressed as he taps his finger against the glass surface of his watch. "Am I late?"

England has never been so speechless when it comes to America, and turns around to France or Canada for some help with what to say, but France shrugs with a smile on his face and Canada hugs his bear closer, shaking his head. They too, are stumped.

America turns away from his family and back to Germany, who has, luckily, gained back some composure. "Are you going to start?"

"Yes. The conference begins now."

For Germany it is easy to stay focused, and some of the other Nations nail their speeches as well, like Japan and Russia and Italy. The Nations who know America and his strangeness are able to focus but most of them keep glancing over at him, expecting(kind of hoping at this point)for an exclamation and interruption about heroism but America sits politely and takes quiet notes, and never speaks. At least, until it is his turn to report.

At this point many Nations believe themselves to be in some sort of collective dream and are in a daze at the bizarreness of it all, but that doesn't deter America. He reads from his notes and keeps on point, and only makes a quick joke about a gigantic robot that could fight off aliens if the world really needed it, but he quickly moves on and finishes his speech, in record timing, with _'I have nothing more to report.'_

As he sits back down at his seat, allowing the next presenter to take the spot light, several Nations exchange confused glances at each other, each one of them questioning where this proper, organized...not loud version of their resident oaf is coming from. Has it been in him all this time? And if so, why does he insist on acting like an immature child?

The presentations are about half over with when England notices something, being seated on America's left and all. On his ring finger, where humans put wedding bands, there's a ring. It's fairly plain, a simple gold ring if ever he saw one, but it raises all the suspicion, and he narrows his eyes slightly. With America paying attention to the presenter, who is currently Finland, he can lean in a little and closely observe it. Has America always worn a ring on his left ring finger, as if he had married someone? Surely not, England would like to think he'd have noticed it. France definitely would have noticed, being a fanatic of all things even slightly pertaining to love and romance.

Still, England nudges France to get his attention and points to the ring. France's brows raise at the sight of it, and that's all the answer England needs to know that no, France had never noticed a ring there. It must be new then, but does that mean America married someone? Not even Finland and Sweden have rings and they're practically married, probably the closest and longest non-political relationship out of them all. So does that mean...

Did America marry a human?

This possibility consumes England and France's thoughts—France having come to the same conclusion—the rest of the day. When Germany concludes the meeting and frees them all to leave, America is the first to stand up, and by doing so, catches the attention of the others. He stretches, puts his things in his briefcase, and takes notice of everyone staring at him, all of them still seated. This is where they expect the America they know to come out, but America only smiles again and says, "See everyone tomorrow!" He leaves.

There's absolute silence for maybe twenty seconds before the room explodes in a cacophony of questions and accusations. Most Nations question what the hell they just saw. Some of them gush over how adorable he was acting so mature, and some, namely Japan and Canada who's voices are so soft they're easily talked over, remain silent and introspective. Finally England, with France's help, manages to be heard over the questions.

"Quiet, quiet!" England yells, slamming his hands on the table. "Everyone be quiet, for God's sake!" They quiet and turn to him. "Clearly what we all just witnessed was an unusual event indeed—"

"Unusual?" Denmark quips. "He didn't even interrupt anyone! Is he sick or something?"

"Maybe he's finally realized how immature he was being," China remarks.

"Perhaps there was something on his mind," Japan says.

"Maybe he realized he'll never be as awesome as me!" Prussia exclaims.

"No no, are you all daft and blind? Did no one see what was on his finger?" England says, rendering everyone quiet.

"Care to enlighten us?" Germany says.

England sighs before bringing up his left hand and pointing to his ring finger. "He was wearing a ring here."

"So..." Finland decides to say, breaking the awkward silence that came shortly after England's statement. "He got married?"

"Well," England falters, dropping his hands. "I haven't the faintest idea, to be honest. But France and I, we saw the ring. Whatever is going on with him, it has to do with that ring, I know it."

"If so, then there's nothing we can do about it, and nothing more to discuss," Russia says, standing up. Ukraine and Belarus stand as well. "If he wanted us to know about it, he would have said something, surely." Russia shrugs before taking his leave, his sisters following behind. Taking his lead, some of the others pack their things and leave as well, going back to their rooms to organize their notes for tomorrow's topic and reflect on the rare occurrence they just witnessed. Some of them, namely Prussia and Denmark and whoever else they can persuade to join them, will most likely get piss poor drunk and pass out. England, France, and Canada all leave together, very aware that England and France share a room directly across from Canada, whose roommate is America. One way or the other, they're going to find out just what the hell they saw today.

England and France spare only the time it takes to drop off their notes before standing in front of Canada and America's door. Canada, somewhat nervously, pulls out the key card and opens the door.

The first thing they notice is music. Some piano medley is playing, more background noise than anything. But coupled with the setting sun streaming gold light through the windows, it makes the room feel calming and relaxing, like none of their troubles exist in this moment. America is not immediately visible in the room, and indeed, when they enter fully, he's not in the room at all. Instead, they notice that the sliding glass door to the balcony in open, and that is where they find America.

He's leaning against the railing, gazing down at all the people below, as well as at the skyline. The conference this year is taking place in France, personally one of his favorite locations and not just because he considers France part of his family. France's country has always been beautiful to him, just like France and his people. Absentmindedly, he fiddles with the ring. He doesn't acknowledge his fellow Nation's presence.

It's almost like they've intruded on something private. France recognizes a 'moment' when he sees one, Canada does as well, to a lesser extent. But England does not, and so he walks out to the balcony as well. France and Canada look at each other before following him, and soon all four of them are admiring France's land.

"You know, once there was this couple," America starts, his voice quiet. "They met at a grocery store. The classic 'reaching-for-the-same-food' thing, right? And like most couples they didn't know it at first but they were pretty perfect for each other, in a strange way. They both enjoyed many of the same things. They went on a few dates, or more like they met at cafes and just...just talked, all day long." America's voice is not wavering, but when they look at him, there are tears streaming down his face. "She had cancer. She'd known about it before meeting him, and even told him about it, but he didn't care. She'd said that her dream was to get married, to have a family like the one she never had, but the cancer—it took all that away from her. But...he asked her to marry him anyway, out of undying love, out of selflessness, out of his sense of doing right from wrong. He always had to be a hero, ya' know? And she started crying and said yes and a few days later she died, but she was buried with a ring on her finger, and he went on living with her memory, the sweet girl from Idaho whose hair always smelled like coconut and who liked to buy kid's flavored toothpaste and who wanted to get married and have kids and grow old and die like a normal person..." He looks at the sunset. "She loved the sunset too."

France's unfocused gaze is fixated at his hands. Canada is sniffling into the fur of his bear. England is staring hard at the skyline and setting sun.

"I just hope she's happy, where ever she is." America whispers. "I hope she knows that I haven't forgotten about her."

It is not uncommon for a Nation to fall in love with a human. Being as they are apart of them, each Nation already holds love for each and every citizen. At times it seems natural to want to be with them, but for this very reason it is hard. Humans age. Humans contract diseases. Humans die. Nations do not, and so courting a human or attempting any relationship is painful when the time comes for them to leave the planet. England and France both have experienced this painful loss, as have many of the other Nations. And yet, no matter how many times it happens, they never forget the losses they have endured.

"I wear the ring on the anniversary." America tells them, finally looking away from the city and to his family. "I like to think I'm honoring her even more by it. Also, I guess...technically I'm still married to her. At least in my heart I am," he mumbles.

England and France, who never would have expected this level of passion and understanding from 'oblivious, hard-headed America,' smile at each other and, along with Canada, take America back inside the hotel room where they all have dinner courtesy of France, happy to be able to share little things in life with each other.

As a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not much to say about it. I'm a little sad to say that I've fallen out of the hetalia fandom, though America remains my number one fav char, and I really do enjoy writing for this fandom. I still get favsfollows/reviews for my other fics and I just want to say thank you to everyone; seriously, it blows my mind that those fics get love still. You all are really just the greatest.**

**And I guess I should say something about Unexpected. I posted that because I felt obligated after finishing Angel to continue posting, even though I didn't really like how I laid out the plot of Unexpected all that much. And even though I know where I want to take that fic in terms of an ending, I just don't have the motivation to write for it. I've been sucked into other fandoms and even started writing for one of them, though I posted under a different name. So unfortunately I don't see Unexpected being updated any time soon but I might try to get the final chapter finished.**

**Just wanted to update, if you care at least you know now. ****Hopefully I'll someday post the last chapter, as I hate seeing an unfinished fic tied to that account. Thanks again!**


End file.
